


Bed Sharing

by Repeatinglitanies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Five POV, No Sex, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/pseuds/Repeatinglitanies
Summary: Vanya was sleeping on his bed again.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Bed Sharing

Vanya was sleeping on his bed again.

Five knew he should just wake her up and walk her back to her room. Or alternatively, hoist her up in his arms, blink them to her room, and then tuck her in on her own bed under her own comforter.

There would be hell to pay if Pogo, Mom, or (worst case scenario) Dad caught her in his room. For Vanya, of course. Only Vanya would pay the price for her continued insubordination. 

Five was considered an integral part of the Umbrella Academy and needed to be in peak condition to complete missions. Vanya was not. In fact, it could be said that Dad treated Vanya no better than an appendix. She was ignored even though she had been in the Academy all her life and partially privy to its secrets. If Dad deemed her to have crossed a line (a notion Five openly scoffed at given that he and their other siblings crossed a lot of lines several times while supposedly saving the world), no one doubted that Reginald Hargreeves would cut her off like one.

If Five really cared about Vanya, he would talk to her about her habit of sleeping in his room. They weren’t four anymore, back when they were allowed to sleep in a pile like newborn puppies after feeding off of their mother’s milk. 

He remembered the day bed sharing between them had been actively discouraged. As was his nature, he openly rebelled against it. There was simply no rational or logical reason why he and Number Seven couldn’t continue sharing the same sleeping space. 

Number Two teased them about being babies. Not being able to handle being alone by themselves. But Five knew himself better than that. It wasn’t being alone that he feared. He just loved to be with Number Seven and couldn’t stand to be away from her for too long. 

Besides, it had always been fun spending time with her. And that included telling her about his day (since she didn’t have powers, Dad gave her a slightly different curriculum from the others) with Seven eagerly listening to his stories until the both of them were too tired to keep it up. 

Dad may have instituted a lights out time, also known as the time when they should all be sleeping. But it was unlike Five even at his young age to follow orders that did not make sense to him. 

So in the dark, he told her stories in a whisper while she squeezed his hand to let him know she was still awake and listening. 

Five had never said it out loud. But he loved bedtime. It was the only time he could really spend any quality time with Seven. Most of their waking hours had been eaten up by studies and training, with Five managing to sneak in his own not-at-all trivial pursuits during expected or not-so expected down times and the much anticipated 30 minutes of “fun and games” every Saturday. 

But bedtime, the time between when the lights go out and actual sleeping, was the time he devoted to being with Seven.

It all started so innocently. But inevitably, things change. Both of them were growing up. And finding his penis erect so early in the morning with Vanya so close to him was embarrassing in and of itself.

What made things even worse was when a sleepy Vanya accidentally brushed her hand over it (Thankfully, she didn’t think anything of it and went back to sleep only to wonder why there was a bolster between them the next night). 

Whenever he allowed his mind to wonder, it would always go back to that moment and the sensation of a near-caress over his cock. The subsequent years did not do anything to lessen its effect. In fact, Five could say time made things worse.

They were forbidden from sharing a bed even long before Five’s personal discovery of the morning wood. But it was only then that he realized there might be a valid reason for what had seemed to be an arbitrary rule.

And yet, despite what he’d learned about himself over the years, Five never sent Vanya away. Never barred her from entering his space and occupying it. 

He knew that she came to him for comfort. Though it was still a mystery to Five why Vanya would want to spend more time with Allison or Klaus or Diego, he understood that this loneliness brought upon by being excluded brought Vanya pain. And he could never stand to see her hurt. 

Vanya never cried. The others kept their distance partly due to their own self obsession and partly because they didn’t know what she was thinking or feeling. But that was only because she tended to bottle up her emotions. 

Five openly encouraged her to speak up for herself. But she never did. One day, he knew she should learn to do it herself. But he enjoyed being her protector just as much as she enjoyed having him on her side. 

Five would like to think he knew her better than anyone, perhaps even more than herself. 

She was the only one who enjoyed his company. And if he was being honest with himself, Five loved that he was the only person who could make her smile. A part of him would always be happy to have her for himself, which was why they still shared the same bed despite numerous warnings, despite the knowledge that Dad was always one discovery away from sending Vanya to the other side of the globe (or to the moon) if they were caught.

Still, Five couldn’t find it in himself to be away from her. Bedtime was the only time it was just the two of them, when they could pretend that the world outside didn’t exist. 

There was nothing appealing about a world that allowed and condoned Five jumping into danger just to fulfill Dad’s vague notions of saving it or a world that was none the wiser of Vanya’s existence. And while they may love their siblings, Pogo, Mom and even Dad, both Five and Vanya knew that the only one to really miss them if they disappeared was each other.

Five knew all of that. Just as he was aware what he was risking by simply allowing Vanya to continue sleeping on his bed and relying on his circadian rhythm to help blink Vanya back to her room when morning came. It was only a matter of time before he overslept and they got caught. Dad would have Vanya flown to boarding school (or further away) before Mom could strike the breakfast gong.

But that was a trivial matter compared to the other more dangerous possibility that would definitely tear Five and Vanya apart.

Umbrella Academy missions were no laughing matter. They were always dangerous because normal people weren’t expected to survive them. But as the years went by and the Academy grew in both literal, social and political power, Five and their siblings were sent to even more missions. 

Sometimes, they went without a hitch. Other times left them wondering if they’d ever see the next dawn.

It was coming back from such a mission when the impulse first reared itself. He was bloody, bruised and would kill to just lie down and sleep for the rest of the week. That is, until he saw Vanya sleeping peacefully on his bed.

All thoughts of sleep left him then.

Only to be replaced by a great desire to tear her clothes off, spread her legs and take what he wanted from her, regardless of whether she desired it or not. Would he even stop if she cried and begged? He would like to think he’d acquiesce to her tears. He had always been weak to the sight of her in pain.

But he was changing. And Five didn’t know if he could stop even if he wanted to, should he have given in to that impulse.

Vanya never knew about it. And he ended up staying in the shower until it was time to bring Vanya back to her room. 

It was then that he started to fear himself and what he was capable of. Though not so much as to turn Vanya away. Foolishly, he adapted. Or tried to. Whenever the urge came to him, he simply stayed in the shower until it passed over him. 

Besides, the urge didn’t come every day. Only when he came close to dying. So all he needed to do was train, be more situationally aware, and acquire more expertise with his powers.

Or so he thought.

But despite all his precautions, there would always be a new mission to push him towards the edge. At some point, he knew that he couldn't continue living like this. One day, he would have to decide which he wanted more, maintaining this relationship with Vanya even if he had to endure longer spans of being away from her or the way she made him feel when she was near him.

However, as he gazed at Vanya who probably fell asleep as she waited for his return, Five concluded he could push that decision onto another day. For now, he just wanted to be with her.


End file.
